Oh Angel
by xAracnaex
Summary: Things are about to take a drastic turn in Dakota and Justin's relationship. Look inside to see what's going to happen.


_Author's Note: felt the need to post something, and since I'm not at a place in any of my chaptered stories to start posting them yet, I dusted off an old one shot :) Hope ya like it, if not, I do so ;P Anyway, enjoy, please review, doesn't have to be this story, I just like getting feedback on my fics :)_

_~Aracnae_

Disclaimer-I don't own anything WWE related, and if I did, things would be different.

Dakota was ringside for The Corre's match against Santino and Kozlov. It wasn't something she would normally be doing but Creative decided she and Tamina should have a little ringside brawl in the middle of the boys match.

She had been assigned to valet for the Corre a few months ago, but things had been put on hold until now because of her ongoing feud with Kelly Kelly.

Heath was fighting Santino and Justin was trying to distract the ref so Wade and Zeke could interfere.

Dakota looked over at Tamina and the latter shook her head.

The girls had to wait for Santino to be thrown out of the ring, Justin following after. Tamina was going to slap Justin, so Dakota was going to grab her by the hair and the brawl would begin.

About five minutes into the match, the girls got their opportunity. Dakota shed her heels and ran around to where Tamina and the boys were. She grabbed Tamina, using her hair to slam her into the barricade.

They put it over, looking like they were beating the hell out of each other until Kozlov grabbed Tamina, and Wade got a hold of Dakota.

"Great job Kota." He said in her ear.

"Thanks." She growled trying to look still mad at Tamina.

The men got the girls separated and into their respective corners.

The girls had caused enough of a distraction for Heath to clock Santino and deliver his finisher, setting him up for Justin's 450 splash.

By the time the ref turned back around, Justin hit the splash and pinned Santino for the win.

The Corre celebrated as the backed up the ramp, Tamina going to Santino's side and yelling at Dakota.

Dakota smirked as they made their way back to the Gorilla and once they got behind the curtain, Justin picked her up, spinning her around in a hug.

"You did brilliant Kota. I'm proud of you."

"It's not like I haven't been wrestling for years now." she said, a blush starting across her cheeks.

"We don't mean it that way kiddo." Zeke laughed. "It's the first time you've come out with us and the crowd was wondering if you would actually align with us."

"Yeah Kota, it was nothing against you, just wondering if the crowd would buy it. They did by the sound of the boos." Heath grinned.

"I'm glad. I like working with you guys." Dakota smiled, glad that tonight had worked out the way it did.

Justin had set her back on her feet, but leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "Meet me out back in ten minutes."

She gave a discreet nod hoping she wasn't giving anything away.

"I'll see you boys in the morning, I'm spending the night with Nattie and her boys, catching up on stuff." Dakota gave everyone hugs and headed off toward the locker room.

Once inside, Nattie came over. "Kota, why did they let SmackDown have you?"

"I guess they needed more beauty over there." Dakota teased.

Nattie laughed. "You're something else. You still rooming with me and the boys tonight?"

"Yeah I just have to run an errand first." Dakota replied.

Nattie looked at her questioningly. "Uh?"

Dakota answered her question with a look and Nattie nodded.

"Be careful and I'll see you later." Nattie grinned and gave her best friend a hug.

"Have I mentioned lately how lucky I am to have a best friend like you?" Dakota asked as she pulled out of the hug.

Nattie shrugged. "I've heard it here and there. Don't get caught."

"Never. I'll see you soon."

Nattie grabbed her bag and left, presumably going to find Harry and TJ.

Dakota sighed as she gathered her things, knowing she had little time to waste. She and Justin had been sleeping together for the past four months and nobody knew but Nattie and Heath.

It wasn't that they were ashamed of it, they just didn't want anybody else in their business until they discovered if it was going to be more than just sex between them.

Dakota shouldered her bag and headed for the arena exit. Once she passed through the doors, she was grabbed from behind, and pulled into a small alcove behind the arena.

She dropped her bag onto the ground and allowed Justin to push her against the wall.

Their lips met in a fiery kiss, hands roaming everywhere. No words were exchanged as Justin yanked her dress up and pulled her panties to the side. He fidgeted with his jeans for a moment before sliding into her.

Dakota moaned into the kiss, trying to keep quiet. She could hear people passing through the doors that she had passed through mere moments before and it excited her to no end, the thrill of knowing that they could be caught at any moment.

Justin drove into her repeatedly, more forceful with each thrust. He broke the kiss to bite and nibble Dakota's neck, willing her to keep silent.

Dakota came first, throwing her head back in pleasure, trying not to make noise though with the feelings going through her body it was damn near impossible.

Justin followed her over the edge with a deep groan and leaned against the wall, keeping his weight off of Dakota.

He pulled out and adjusted her dress and panties for her before putting himself away. Dakota fell into his arms, peppering his face with kisses.

"That was so amazing Angel, I loved it."

Justin smiled, twining his fingers through hers. "Dakota…can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?" Dakota was anxious to hear what it was, Justin never called her anything but Kota.

"Over these last few months, I've been trying to figure out what was going on with us and I've come to realize that I love you and I want you to be my girl. I want to tell everyone. But only if it's okay with you. I don't want to force you-"

Dakota cut him off with a deep kiss. "God Angel, of course I'll be your girl."

Justin's smile grew wider. "I'm happy to hear you say that. So happy. Come on, let's get out of here."

Dakota grinned and followed Justin to his rental. They tossed their bags into the backseat and Justin opened the passenger door for Dakota.

She slid into the seat, feeling very happy. She loved Justin, but she always thought it was just sex for him.

"Are you okay Kota?" he asked, starting the car.

"Mhm, just thinking. When are we going to tell the guys?"

"In the morning. You should still go with Nattie tonight, I need to talk to Heath and I know you'll want to talk to her about it."

Dakota nodded. "You sir are correct."

The rest of the ride to the hotel was spent in comfortable silence, the couple holding hands.

Once they got there, the two shared a quick kiss and Dakota got out of the car first, grabbing her bag and heading for the doors. She didn't want anybody to know about them yet, not until morning.

"Dakota." Justin called out.

She turned to see what he wanted. He blew her a kiss and she smiled before heading inside. It was quite chilly out and she was only in a short dress.

It took about ten minutes to get to Nattie's room, and she knocked excitedly once she reached the door.

Harry answered the door and upon seeing how giddy Dakota looked, he laughed.

"Did you get laid Kota?" he teased.

Dakota scrunched up her nose and smacked him on the arm. "Just let me in goofball."

Harry shook his head and stepped aside, allowing Dakota entrance to the room.

Nattie glanced up from her spot on the bed with TJ. "You look extremely happy…what happened?"

Dakota put her bag down and bounced over to the bed, sitting on the foot of it. "We're official."

Nattie jumped up and down. "No fucking way!"

"Yes, I'm so happy right now I can't explain it."

"I think I know how ya feel." Nattie leaned over and hugged her. "Congrats lovely."

"TJ, I think we missed something…" Harry said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we did." TJ agreed.

"Can we tell them?" Nattie asked.

"Mhm. Guys, I'm with Justin. Don't get all protective either, we've been together for a few months now just not officially together until earlier tonight."

Harry bent down and hugged Dakota. "I'm happy for you but if he hurts you, I'll squish him."

"I second that notion, but I am happy for you Kota." TJ smiled.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot to have your support on this." Dakota said sincerely.

The rest of the night was spent swapping stories about the Red and Blue shows, gossip about various Superstars and Divas and random other things. It was one of those nights that Dakota would have put on repeat for a while had she the chance.


End file.
